And Then There Were Two
by Galdr
Summary: An AU Naruto/Obito brotherly ficlet idea. It's an AU setting. Just an idea that won't launch anywhere but just to get the feel of the Narutodom. I don't own Naruto. Please read and review. Thank ya kindly! Implied Jinchuriki!Obito.


**AN:** This ficlet idea probably won't go anywhere since I'm new to the Narutodom (Naruto fandom). Used some DBZ material in here but it's not a crossover, I promise. If this does manage to get further along, Naruto won't be OP. I dislike OP-ish characters unless that story is sound. This fic is an AU. Enjoy...?

I don't own Naruto and stuff. Ya.

* * *

And Then There Were Two

-x-x-x-

It had been six years since the fateful night the monster known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha. While it seemed like such a short time, to those affected deeply by the tragedy, it dragged on sluggishly. The village had slowly but surely healed over time. Even as the villagers recuperated and continued on with their very lives, there was something, or rather, someone that they came to hate. It was the one who reminded them of their pain that day. It was the form of a young, blond-haired boy called Uzumaki Naruto. The villagers scorned, ignored and flat out ridiculed him as many ways as possible. He'd been in the orphanage until he was promptly kicked out at age four. The matron of the orphanage didn't want to deal with a "demon" any more.

The boy had been living on the streets for just a few days until he was picked up by him. The man now watching the small child—who was currently sitting upside down on a tree—was a former member of the boy's father's team since he had been thirteen. He sighed deeply when his dark eyes glanced at his young charge, who remained silent, watching the village from the tree he was perched on. The boy had a knack for climbing trees naturally, considering _what_ his father was. It was almost laughable, really.

Naruto's father, while having been the Fourth Hokage, had origins from a village in an unknown country that held a powerful transformation technique as a kekkai genkai because of _his_ father. Their transformation technique was (hilariously, he noted) similar to that of the Sandaime's personal summon, Enma, and they could hold it into a "base" form for a long duration as it required little chakra control to maintain. Namikaze Minato's father, having originated from the village traveled away from his birth home, eventually coming across a small village populated by blond-haired, blue-eyed folk calling themselves the Namikaze.

Unlike popular belief that Senju Tobirama didn't have children, he did have a daughter, whom inherited her father's famous technique. However, since the man used it so many times, it was believed that it developed as a kekkai genkai. His daughter, to the disappointment of the gossipers, dismissed that claim though. She eventually married Minato's father, and they had the famed future Yellow Flash. Over the years, Minato married Uzumaki Kushina and that's when things got chaotic...

Today, it was a fresh day in the month of May the 12th. It was a Saturday, so the academy students were out of school on the weekends.

"Is he _still_ sitting there?"

The man looked up from his spot as another joined him. A man with spiky, silver hair, adorned in the standard jonin vest and wear appeared alongside the branch currently holding the observer. The other male had his hitai-ate slanted over his left eye and an orange book opened lazily.

"Yeah. I'd never have thought sensei's son to be so...quiet."

The other man didn't say anything but nodded in agreement as he continued reading, or pretended to. His partner continued on, however.

"It's like he never inherited any of his mother's tendencies, other than the ramen fetish." He chuckled a little at that. "Really, that kid can seriously _eat_ your wallet dry."

His silver-haired companion shrugged. "I'd say 'that's what you get for adopting him' and all-"

"Hey!"

"-but that wouldn't be right to say. To be honest, I was considering taking him in myself. I'm still wondering how you got the Hokage to agree to letting you adopt Naruto."

A long pause of pregnant silence showered over them before the dark-haired male spoke up again. "Heh, I'm just more convincing that you are, Kakashi. I _am_ the awesome Uchiha Obito after all!"

"Hn."

"Hey, you can't use my clan's verbal tick!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

An annoyed vein popped up on Obito's face as he glared at his companion. Jeez, even after all this time, the baka still was as infuriating as he had been since the Third Shinobi War! Kakashi did improve over the years, and was sort of loosening up, but the teme was still just that; a teme. And sadly, it seemed like Kakashi picked up on some of his friend's tardiness syndrome and both were somehow late to nearly everything except extremely important missions or summons from the Hokage. After one of their teammate's death in the war, they had grown closer to each other, and Kakashi had finally opened up and became a friend towards Obito. It was both welcoming and a nuisance all the same. When their sensei died after sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn son, the then-teenagers swore to protect the boy as much as they could.

Neither could adopt the infant because both had been too young, as the Sandaime said, to take up responsibilities for the child. Naruto had then been taken to the orphanage where he spent four long, and grueling years of mistreatment. It was no wonder the once hyper child became quiet. As soon as he turned eighteen, Obito had went straight to the Hokage's office and demanded and pleaded to adopt the young Naruto. He believed he owed it to his sensei and his late wife. He even had assistance from Kakashi to support him, and considering the circumstances that occurred during the Third Shinobi War that caused more isolation on Obito's part. Still, it was a long battle to fight politically with the council but it had been won and Obito had been given the adoption papers for Naruto a year ago.

Since then, Naruto had called Obito his "nii-san" affectionately and occasionally his previous demeanor would show up, but only around his adoptive nii-san and privately. Not that Obito minded-he loved the little tyke like the young brother he never had (literally, he was the only child in his family) and has been heavily devoted to caring and tutoring him. Said tutoring included chakra control training and general education that the Academy failed to give him. There was also another sort of connection they had, only they could share and confide in with another, even if the little boy didn't know it yet.

Obito, also sporting the same jonin wear as Kakashi, though his shirt and pants were dark blue with orange lining running down them. Even though some admonished him for wearing them, Obito still had his goggles from when he was thirteen around his neck. His hitai-ate was around his forehead like most, but instead of the navy blue, it was stitched onto a black headband.

Snorting, the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Hmph." He grumbled. Obito's dark eyes glanced over to Naruto, who was now looking at him with his sky blue eyes. His spiky, blond hair closely resembled his father's hairstyle, even the sides had started to grow a bit. The shape of the boy's eyes were a mixture of his mother's and father's, narrow like Minato's but having a little wide shape to them. He was wearing a black shirt with a yellow star with black eyes upon it, green shorts and black sandals to match. His tanned complexion complete with the three whisker marks upon each cheek, dotted with what Obito calls the "chibi blush" donned his face. Obito often compared the tyke to a toothpick sometimes because of how thin his fragile body had developed. The years of neglect at the orphanage was to blame and the jonin Uchiha was hoping his cooking skills were helping the boy's stunted growth.

Even though Naruto was looking at him, Obito knew that a sliver of the boy's blond hair stretched down his back like a line, down to his tail bone. And it was, literally, a _tail bone_. The Uzumaki child was sitting upside down on his branch of course, but he was actually hanging by curling the absolutely adorable tail around said branch to hold him there. His caregiver smiled at that and he couldn't resist to hug the kid at times. Because of that, he dubbed his sensei's son as "monkey boy" affectionately.

"Obi-niisan?" Naruto's voice called out quietly, garnering both jonin's attention. Kakashi's single eye glanced over to the child while Obito stared at him intently, wondering what the kid wanted.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Can..." he paused for a second, thinking of what he wanted in the first place. When he collected his thoughts together a few seconds later, he finished with, "Can we get some ramen?" To this, Kakashi chuckled a little while Obito grinned but was mentally sobbing anime tears. This kid was still eating his wallet dry and missions weren't coming and going as easily, either. '_But, he might not do it this time._' The Uchiha thought to himself, hoping to Kami that Naruto would simply eat three bowls maximum.

Sitting up from his position, Obito nodded. "Sure kiddo. Let's go!" Naruto smiled and let go of his branch, landing on his feet on the ground. Obito followed suit as did Kakashi, who kept reading his precious Icha Icha.

"Let's hope he doesn't eat your wallet dry this time, _Dob_ito." Kakashi commented jokingly, which said former teammate scowled. He picked up his charge, saddling the boy on his shoulders before leaving.

"Whatever, _Baka_kashi. See you later then, and get your nose out of that perverted book! Naruto, don't forget to hide that tail of yours." With that, Obito shunshin'd away before his ex-teammate could add something else.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan!" Obito said a loud after using the shunshin jutsu to arrive at Ichiraku's Ramen with Naruto. Said boy had fulfilled his warren's order of hiding his extra limb from sight. The black sheep Uchiha sat down on a stool and placed the ever excited-because-he's-getting-ramen Naruto onto the next stool to his right.

"Ah, hello Obito and Naruto!" the chef greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Obito-kun, Naruto-kun," Ayame greeted them as well, replicating her father's cheery disposition. Her dark eyes lingered a little on the jonin then switched over sweetly to the blond-haired child next to him. "How are you two doing?"

Obito grinned before replying, "We're both doing great, thanks for asking. And you?"

"We're doing fine as well! Now, what can we get you two?"

Naruto was the first to speak up, grinning wide. "Miso! Miso! Please!"

"Haha, I'll take Beef, please."

Ayame and her father nodded. "All right then. Miso and Beef Ramen coming right up!" She exclaimed happily, both getting the ingredients prepared. While they were doing this, Obito glanced at Naruto, a soft smile on his face. Instinctively, he placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. Naruto looked up when the hand came in contact, knowing it was his nii-san doing so. His grin widened at the touch. It was his nii-san's way of saying he was happy or proud of him. It was this affectionate show of care and love that made living worth it. Naruto held up his tiny hand and Obito met it halfway. Their hands contrasted one another, Obito's gloved one with Naruto's bare. They both shared a smile before breaking contact. For whatever reason, the blond loved to compare his hands with his adoptive brother's hands.

"Say, otouto, do you wanna train again when we're done? It's only 2:00 pm anyway."

"Okay, Obi-niisan. I wanna get as strong as you so I know I have to train!"

"Right! Then we can show that Bakakashi how much you've improved!"

"Bakaka?" Naruto tilted his head. He had an idea of who his nii-san was talking about but the man he was referring to didn't seem like an idiot. At least, the several times he's encountered him. A second later, another ninja appeared via shunshin, who grabbed a seat next to Obito.

"You should really stop calling Kakashi that, Obito." The voice's owner said with a mirthful chuckle attached to it.

"Oi! Shisui!" Obito exclaimed, half-glaring and half-grinning at his cousin and fellow Uchiha clansman. The infamous Shunshin no Shisui was good at what he did; appearing out of nowhere using that darned technique and scaring everybody out of their pants. Of course, to trained shinobi, it hardly had an effect unless they had their guards down or weren't paying attention. It had its effect on Naruto a few months ago but having been instructed privately by Obito, the blond got used to the ninjas popping up out of nowhere like they do. "You usually never come around Ichiraku's, what's up?"

The older Uchiha glanced at Obito before his dark eyes trailed to Naruto. "I was simply checking up on you and young Naruto-kun here. Is that a crime?"

"No, but-"

"Hi Shisui-nii!" Naruto grinned when his eyes found the older Uchiha's dark ones. Shisui nodded, acknowledging the blond Jinchuriki's presence, a light smile gracing his features.

"Naruto-kun, how are you?"

The boy lightly bounced in his seat gleefully. He normally didn't express his true feelings outside the house or when he was privately engaged in familial locations or with his adoptive brother and close friends. "I'm doing good, Shisui-nii. Are you here to eat ramen with me and Obi-niisan?"

Shisui shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun. I was here to check up on you and Obito." The aforesaid boy looked down but the next sentence instantly perked him up. "Maybe tomorrow I can treat you to a ramen lunch. How does that sound?"

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Obito glanced at Shisui, which said, 'I feel bad for you. Better prepare your wallet for tomorrow.'

Shisui returned the glance with a knowing one which said, 'I know. I am prepared, unlike you.' Obito scowled at that and turned around when Ayame announced their orders were done.

"Here you two are! One Miso Ramen and one Beef Ramen!" She said, placing the bowls full of steaming ramen for the customers. Obito and Naruto drooled when the heavenly scent of the ramen entered their nostrils. They took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Simultaneously, they broke their chopsticks apart and exclaimed, "Itadakimasu!" together and began eating at the same time as well. Of course as usual, Naruto would inhale his bowl first and ask for another-and he lived up to that expectation within five minutes of gulping down his first batch. Obito was just finishing when Naruto started on his second. The poor Uchiha caregiver was crying anime tears when Naruto moved onto his third bowl because he knew his wallet wasn't going to survive.

It didn't help that Shisui just _sat_ there, allowing the ravenous beast to plow through bowl after bowl while he sobbed mentally at the fate of his poor wallet.

"Oi, itoko, are you gonna help me with the bill? Methinks my wallet's a little...pale," Obito grinned, hoping the older Uchiha would offer his assistance. Unfortunately for the younger Uchiha, Shisui shuddered mentally, imagining the amount of ramen piling up like the Hokage's paperwork. He knew how much ramen Naruto could consume on a daily basis and it was gave anyone with a lot of money a reason to flee. It was beyond his own funds, a cringe worthy death of anyone's ryo. Instead, he gave his cousin a sad, but smug grin.

"Sorry Obito, but this one's on you. Bye!" And with that, he shunshin'd away hurriedly to escape his fate, leaving the former Team Minato member to his duties as Naruto's caregiver.

"Nooooooooo! CURSE YOU SHISUI!"

-x-x-x-

After lunch, which Naruto's appetite so happily drained Obito's funds, the pair headed off to a secluded, somewhat forested area. It was still within Konoha's borders, but far enough to keep out of the way and from prying eyes. This was like their secret hideout and hangout place; only they could find this area, except for the hidden ANBU that were sent to watch them on the Sandaime's orders. Just a brother-brother thing to them, really. Obito put Naruto down from his shoulders, grinning at the blond who grinned back.

"All right we're alone now, Naruto. You can let your tail out. I know it's gotta be cramped up and all." The blond nodded truthfully and proceeded to do so. Obito held in his usual chuckle when the boy fidgeted with his shorts to allow the wavy appendage to appear again. It was similar to when he, Kakashi and Kushina had seen his sensei do the same thing when he had been alive. Just like his late sensei's, Naruto's tail matched his hair, just like the Monkey King Enma's as well. Hah, if it weren't for the fact his grandfather was from a village of shape-shifters, and adding that he looked more human, Obito would have thought his adopted brother to be a monkey summon.

"Obi-niisan! Are you gonna teach me some cool jutsu now?!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully.

"Haha, not yet, otouto!" Obito said and was supplied with an unhappy groan. "Hey now, don't go looking gloomy. I showed you a couple cool things to do! Like walking on trees and water..."

"Yeah...but I wanna learn ninja jutsu stuff! Please, please, _please_ nii-san?" Naruto begged, his eyes getting large and his bottom lip quivering. Obito instantly recognized this as the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu. The older male twitched his eye as he slowly began to fall for the evil jutsu that only children can officially use without hands signs. '_Must not...Fall for the temptation... Must fight it... I know I can't teach him any jutsu because he has to learn the basics from the Academy-Oh come on, who invented this jutsu, anyway?!_' He thought, trying to tear his eyes away from Naruto. He was failing, badly.

"Cannot...look away...aww all right then! I give. I'll teach you a jutsu!" Obito caved in. Naruto grinned in delight. Success was his now!

"Yes!" The little boy fist pumped. "Thank you, Obi-niisan!"

"Yeah, yeah! You'll be really thanking me later when I teach you one. Anyway, which kind of jutsu do you wanna learn how to do, kiddo?" Naruto blinked at the question, and Obito imagined a comical question mark appearing over the kid's head when he paused for the moment. The Uchiha jonin waited patiently as possible for his otouto to decide. Even so, Obito knew two in particular he'd prefer Naruto to know and have handy. After all, the villagers treated him like shit and when he's on missions with Kakashi and his ikoto Shisui, they take advantage of the boy's vulnerability and lack of protection. The Henge and Shunshin were the two techniques he wanted to teach to Naruto, so he could henge into someone else to get into stores and buy things that aren't outrageously overpriced or escape from his pursuers that constantly chase him on rough days with the Shunshin.

A minute of silence passed and Naruto still didn't know which one he wanted to learn. It was at this time that Obito decided to prod. "Hm, Naruto? I have an idea. Why not the Shunshin no Jutsu?" The blond tilted his head in curiosity. The technique sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he'd heard or seen it. Obito picked up on the movement and demonstrated. "It's like this. Watch!" He made the hand seals and instantly flickered away in a swirl of leaves, reappearing behind Naruto with a grin on his face. "And that's the Shunshin! Shisui uses it all the time!" He said aloud, spooking the blond. Naruto jumped about a foot in the air at the surprise and turned around to find Obito there.

"Sugoi! I wanna learn that!" He chirped happily, smiling up at Obito. "I wanna be like Shisui-nii!"

"Of course you do and I'll show you how it's done, the right way!" The Uchiha smirked proudly. "Okay otouto, the Shunshin no Jutsu is a D-rank technique, so it requires a little more chakra that the Kawarimi no Jutsu I taught you last time." Obito paused and continued when he knew he had Naruto's full attention. "The amount of chakra needed for this jutsu depends on the distance you're traveling from and to. So for example, from where I was standing in front of you earlier to appear behind you, it didn't take that much chakra. Only a little bit." To Naruto's understanding nod, he carried on, "But if you were going to use the jutsu from here to say the Old Man's office, then that means you need to use a lot of chakra."

"Since you're a little squirt," Naruto grumbled when he was called this, "you have to be careful with your chakra input into the jutsu when you initiate it. Otherwise it could mess up and you could wind up somewhere farther away than you originally intended. Does this make sense so far?"

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"Okay then. You remember your chakra control exercises, right? The ones I showed you how to do a few months ago?" Naruto nodded. "All right then, let's get to work! By the time you master this, we can both shunshin around!"

"Yeah! And...uh...maybe I use it to prank more people..." Naruto said with a wide grin. He didn't pull pranks that often since he'd gone quiet, but that didn't mean he abandoned his first "career" that easily. However when he saw Obito's disapproving face, Naruto frowned and looked down, ashamed a little.

"I don't think the villagers and ninja will like that, Naruto. Not to mention, they'll come after me because I'm the only one who could have taught you this jutsu." His nii-san said, crossing his arms lightly. "I know you like to pull harmless pranks otouto," he paused for a second. Naruto looked up to see Obito's face shift to a smirk, "but don't use this technique to badger them _too_ much, okay?"

The boy cheered up right there. "Of course, Obi-niisan! I promise."

"All right. Now then, let's really get to work! We'll work on this all day until dinnertime, so get busy!"

"Hai, Obito-niisan!"

* * *

**AN:** Ya, hopefully this is well liked. And stuff. I have a feeling it won't be. Haha. Um. Naruto fans please don't kill me. *shields self with a tray* Sorry for any OOC in here, I tried. I'm gonna mark this as complete and see if there will be any reception to this, positive or negative. Feedback would be great to have, aka reviews or pms about this ficlet/drabble. Thanks for reading.


End file.
